


Father’s Daughter

by lumifuer



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Having a kid with Negan, Him being a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Negan and the reader had a daughter and he teaches her how to survive.
Relationships: Negan/You, Negan/oc, Negan/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Father’s Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to turn this in a series, let me know what you think!

A little girl, dressed in an oversized black sweater was waving her bat around.

“That’s right,” Negan exclaimed, visibly impressed by her skills and taking pride in every single thing she got right. With a teacher like that, she was bound to be good at it.

“Keep the balance, don’t let its weight pull you forward or–”

“I’ll get my face chewed off. I know, dad,” the girl was playing frustrated, but in reality, she loved those lessons. Her parents would never try to hide the rules of this new world. They decided to bring her into those harsh conditions and cooing wouldn’t help her survive for long. It happened too many times before, but they wanted to make sure she could take whatever life would throw at her.

“Okay, smartass,” Negan sat down on the ground but gestured for her to keep practising the blows. “Let’s say, you have twelve walkers ahead of you. You are about to bush their heads in but only get five of them. How many do you have left?”

“Dad, I thought we were done for today,” she whined.

“It’s a recap, come on.”

The girl looked at her dad with a tilted head and begging eyes, but he wouldn’t change his mind that easily.

“Fine, seven. What do I need that for?”

Negan nodded briefly. “To know exactly how screwed you are in a situation like this.”

“Language!” she chuckled playfully. Negan shot his arms up in the air in an apologetic kind of way.

“My bad!” he agreed. “You need to keep track of them. To avoid crappy surprises.”

She sighed and landed a few more blows to the makeshift mannequin that her mother prepared for their training. She was focused, quick and strong. Maybe a little bit too confident, but she must have taken it after her father. Thankfully her mother was quick to point it out, both in her daughter and partner.

The sun was slowly beginning to set and staying outside the walls at dark was a stupid idea. “Enough for today,” Negan got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. “Let’s get back to mommy.”

The girl agreed, feeling a bit tired already, but not so much to admit that. She took his father’s hand and allowed him to walk her inside the safe zone, her home. Her little baseball bat was resting on her shoulder.

“Dad, can you take me for the supply run tomorrow?” she asked suddenly.

“Let’s ask your mother first. We don’t want her worrying like the last time.”

“Okay,” her lips widened in a soft smile but she was plotting a way to convince her mom at the same time. “Thank you, dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
